The Fullmetal Alchemist Letters
by Randomwolf1
Summary: A bunch of random letters between characters. Takes place at some random time in the anime. Rather odd. probably oneshot.


Dear Mr. Elric,

It has come to our attention that your evaluation as a State Alchemist is due at the end of the week. Congratulations on your almost two years as a State Alchemist and good luck on the evaluation.

With All Due Respect,

1st LT. Riza Hawkeye

PS: I hope that last assignment wasn't too hard, you'll need all your strength for the evaluation.

PPS: Col. Mustang is looking forward to it.

PPPS: Col. Mustang advises you to leave Central directly after the evaluation; he has a tip-off that warns of trouble. Therefore he is assigning you to Resembool until it is safe.

PPPPS: contact me ASAP, use the military line and wait for confirmation that we're not being tapped, the number is (665)328-555-925-422

* * *

Dear 1st LT. Hawkeye,

Thanks for the reminder of the evaluation and the reassignment memo. I will be glad to see my old friends in Resembool again. Tell Mr. Hughes I said hi. I am responding because Ed is currently occupied with other matters and cannot write a letter at the moment as he is getting automail repairs. Hope to see you soon.

With All Due Respect,

Alphonse Elric

PS: There's trouble? We'd better leave Central as soon as Ed is finished the evaluation. Hope you are not in any danger.

PPS: I am also looking forward to seeing Ed's evaluation but I have no idea what he'll do.

PPPS: Ed will call you as soon as he possibly can and I think we should try to contact Col. Mustang personally.

PPPPS: congrats on the promotion to 1st LT.

* * *

Dear Edward and Alphonse Elric,

How are you? I am better than I was last time we spoke. Hope the automail is holding up and you didn't go and break it again. Wish I had more to say, business has been slow lately. Are you coming to visit soon? I hope you are because it's getting rather boring around here and I have nobody to talk to. See you soon.

With All Due Respect,

Winry Rockbell

* * *

Dear Winry,

Not much is new here; regrettably I have broken my automail again. It took a lot to break it though; I congratulate you on your skill. I have just gotten orders that I am to go to Resembool as soon as I am finished my evaluation. Al says hi and that he can't wait to can see you again. When we get there we will need somewhere to stay, could we stay with you? Also I will need permission to use your phone. See you soon.

With All Due Respect,

Edward Elric

* * *

Dear Edward,

I believe LT. Hawkeye has already informed you of our decision to temporarily transfer you to Resembool. To answer Alphonse's question, that phone number my subordinate gave you will put you in contact with me directly if I am here so as long as you don't call in the middle of the night we should be all right.

With All Due Respect,

Roy Mustang

* * *

Dear Rose,

This is the Doctor; I have found a way to send messages across the dimensions. To reply, just send it to the return address and it will get to me. A lot has happened since you left, the Daleks are still alive and the Cybermen also. I am currently trying to—oh shit!!! Got to go now. I'll talk to you later.

With All Due Respect,

The Doctor

* * *

Dear "Doctor",

I am not Rose; I don't know anyone called Rose. Who are the Daleks and the Cybermen? What were you doing? WHO ARE YOU???? What the hell is going on????? I want answers!!

With All Due Respect,

Winry Rockbell

* * *

Dear "Doctor",

I notice your letter has ended up in the possession of my friend Winry Rockbell. Why is this? I have no idea why this letter would end up in the Rockbell's mailbox. I am a state alchemist and I would like to meet you "Doctor". One more thing, what is your name? Why didn't you use your name instead of "The Doctor", what doctor? Doctor who?

With All Due Respect,

Edward Elric

* * *

Dear Doctor,

Who are you and what do you want with Winry? Do you need something repaired? If so, she's the one to talk to. And who is Rose? You mean Rose Thomas? She's in Liore.

With All Due Respect,

Alphonse Elric

* * *

Dear Winry,

I apologise for the mis-delivered letter. I have no idea how this happened. I will try to make sure that my next letter arrives in the right place. The Daleks and the Cybermen are two groups of robot type things that are trying to destroy the human race. I am simply The Doctor, that's all there is to know about me. I will try to provide you with all the necessary answers at a later date.

With All Due Respect,

The Doctor

* * *

Dear Edward,

The letter was meant to be delivered to my friend Rose Tyler. You say you are a state alchemist? Well, good for you, but what is a state alchemist? I too would like to meet you in person but I am too busy at the moment. My name, by the way, is just simply Doctor.

With All Due Respect,

The Doctor

* * *

Dear Alphonse,  
I am the doctor, I want nothing with your friend, it was sent to her residence by mistake. I do, however, need something repaired. I will be around as soon as possible and will bring it along. The Rose I was writing to was Rose Tyler and she's living in Cardiff, not Liore, wherever Liore is.

With All Due Respect,

The Doctor

* * *

Dear Edward,

I look forward to seeing your evaluation. I would like o have a chat with you. Please see me ASAP.

With All Due Respect,

Fuhrer - President King Bradley

* * *

Dear Winry & Pinako Rockbell,

I would like to meet the friends of the Fullmetal Alchemist in person. I have a few questions for you and would like to meet you soon. I shall contact you shortly.

With All Due Respect,

Fuhrer - President King Bradley

* * *

Dear Alphonse,

I would very much like to have a meeting with the brother of the Fullmetal Alchemist, who has been such an asset to the state military of Amestris.

With All Due Respect,

Fuhrer - President King Bradley

Dear1st LT. Hawkeye,

I would like to discuss your promotion and I would also like to discuss possible future promotions. I would very much like for you to come to a meeting. I will contact you with the details.

With All Due Respect,

Fuhrer - President King Bradley

* * *

Dear Doctor,

It is urgent that we meet and discuss matters of great importance. I repeat urgent that we meet as soon as possible. The fate of the world may be in your hands. I write in haste hoping this letter will reach you in time.

With All Due Respect,

Fuhrer - President King Bradley


End file.
